Christmas With You
by xxDustNight88
Summary: With Harry away on a mission, Hermione struggles with spending the holiday alone.


**Author's Note:** Happy holidays! This piece was written for Harmony and Co.'s 2018 Advent Collection. I hope that you enjoy this short little tale. Make sure to check out the other stories in the collection as well! Thanks for reading!

Thank you to GaeilgeRua for allowing me to use her Grammarly subscription to check for errors! Any other mistakes you find are my own. Much love, xxDustNight

 **Disclaimer:** All non-original characters, plot points, and information belongs to either J.K. Rowling. The story plot and dialogue belongs to me. I do not write for profit.

 _ **Christmas With You**_  
Rated: T  
Pairing: Harry Potter/Hermione Granger  
Summary: _With Harry away on a mission, Hermione struggles with spending the holiday alone.  
_ Prompt: Harry/Hermione at Christmas

. . . .

 _Christmas With You_

. . . .

It was Christmas Eve when it finally hit Hermione that she would be spending the holiday alone for the first time in a very long time. Sure, she would see Ron, Ginny, and the rest of the Weasley clan, but the one she wanted to be with the most would be absent this year. Harry was off working a mission in Romania and wouldn't arrive home until just before the New Year began. This would be their first Christmas apart since getting married three years ago, and Hermione was not looking forward to it at all.

Now it was Christmas Eve, and the reality had really set in. There were no new letters from her husband, and that meant he would not be home. Hermione sighed as she sat on the floor in the living room. She was wrapping presents for tomorrow's festivities. A part of her had really been holding out for a hope that Harry would manage to get home from Romania early. At this point, that wasn't likely. As she put the final touches on a gift, she set it aside to look at Crookshanks.

"Looks like it's just going to be you and me tonight," she told her faithful familiar. Instead of replying, the cat yawned and rolled over, taking a bit of ribbon with him. Hermione simply shook her head and laughed. "I'm talking to the cat now," she muttered before moving to stand.

There was still much to do before tomorrow. Finished with the wrapping, Hermione ventured into the kitchen for a cup of tea. While she was waiting on the kettle to boil, the floo burst to life and out walked Ginny. She smiled and pulled another cup from the cupboard.

"Hey there," Ginny said as she brushed off her clothes. "I thought I'd stop by and say hello and see if I could help with anything."

"Hey, Gin'," Hermione said as the kettle whistled. "I was just making some tea before I started my baking. Want a cup?"

"That would be great," Ginny replied, taking a seat at the table and waiting for Hermione to bring the steaming mugs over. As she accepted hers, she said, "'Ta."

"Anytime," Hermione said, smiling as she blew over the hot liquid. After taking a sip, she added, "I'm glad you stopped by, actually. I was feeling rather lonely."

"That's sort of why I came," Ginny admitted. "I know it has to be hard being all alone here, especially at Christmas." She gestured around the kitchen of 12 Grimmauld. It may have had a bit of a remodel since Harry and Hermione claimed it as their own, but it was still a bit dreary at times.

"It has been hard." Hermione sighed and set aside her tea. "I just keep thinking about all the Christmases we've had and how this one is going to be so much different."

"Being an Auror is his dream," Ginny said with a sad smile. "We both know he's always going to want to help others and if that means being away at Christmas, he's going to do it no matter how hard it is."

"You're right," Hermione conceded, resuming drinking the tea. "He had to go and pick a career that is almost as dangerous as fighting Voldemort."

"He wouldn't be Harry Potter if he didn't do that. I'm sure everything will work out," Ginny said, trying to console her friend. "And if he doesn't come home, at least you'll have New Years together."

"That's true," Hermione said, standing and taking their now empty mugs to the sink. "We're planning on going to visit my parents in Sydney."

"See, you have plenty to look forward to," Ginny told her. Standing, she headed for the fireplace. "I'd love to stay and chat longer, but Pansy and I are obligated to show our faces at her family's fancy dinner tonight. We'll see you at my mum's tomorrow though, right?"

"Absolutely," Hermione said with a true smile. Despite Harry being away, she was still rather excited to spend the holiday with the Weasley clan. "I'm looking forward to it. When are you and Pansy going to tell everyone you're getting married?"

A mischievous grin slipped onto her friend's face. "Her parents, tonight, and my family tomorrow. We're going to need tomorrow's celebration to make up for the disaster that tonight will be."

Laughing, Hermione walked to the fireplace with the redhead and handed her the bowl of floo powder. "I can't wait to hear all about it tomorrow. You two are perfect together, and if her parents can't see that, well bugger them."

Taking some floo powder, Ginny said, "This is why you're a great friend. Now, stop worrying and relax. Finish your baking and have a nice bath before bed. I can't wait to see you tomorrow."

"A bath sounds lovely, actually." Quickly hugging Ginny, Hermione stepped back. "Okay, see you tomorrow."

"Bye!" Ginny then stepped into the fireplace and threw down the powder. In a swirl of green flames, she disappeared back to the flat she shared with Pansy. Those two had quite an evening ahead of them.

As quiet resettled on the house, Hermione frowned and turned to stare at the kitchen. She had a few dozen cookies to make and an apple pie for tomorrow festivities. She didn't mind the baking, but everything she was making was some of Harry's favourites. After all these years together, this was the first she wouldn't share Christmas with Harry. It was hard.

Nevertheless, Ginny was right. She couldn't just dwell on the fact she was alone and be miserable. She had other friends that would help her get through the loneliness.

Baking took up the entire rest of her afternoon and most of the early evening. After a simple supper of soup and a sandwich, Hermione was ready to call it a night. It's not like she had anyone to sit by the fire with and enjoy the last few hours of Christmas Eve. No, she decided it was time to head upstairs and accept that she would be spending this holiday without her husband.

Just as she was preparing to head up to take a bath and go to bed, there was a knock at the door. "Who could that be," Hermione mused aloud, turning back toward the foyer and unlocking the door. Expecting to see one of the Weasleys or even a mail carrier, she was wholly unprepared to see her husband standing there, his arms spread wide.

"Merry Christmas, Hermione," Harry greeted with a smile.

"Harry!" Hermione gushed, practically running into his arms. She wrapped her arms around his middle, sighing with contentment as he returned the embrace. "What are you doing here?"

Kissing the top of Hermione's head, Harry said, "I couldn't imagine being anywhere else. I had to spend Christmas with you."

Shifting so she could see him properly, Hermione grinned. "I couldn't stand the thought of being apart either. I love you, Harry. I'm so glad you're home."

"Me too," he said and then gently untangled himself. "It's late… Let's go to bed." Taking her hand, he led the way upstairs.

Later, as Hermione curled into Harry's side, she couldn't help but think how stressed she'd been earlier in the day. In the end, everything had worked out, and Harry was there with her for Christmas. As long as she had him, nothing else mattered.


End file.
